


Earth.

by Michaelssw0rd



Series: Water and Earth. [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd
Summary: A poem Merlin definitely wrote for Arthur, sometime. Someday. (It sort of accompanies the fic-let where Arthur waxed poetic about Merlin being Water. So putting it in a series.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArwenOak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenOak/gifts).



> Because I promised her I would definitely write Arthur as Earth someday. It came out in a different format but still. Thank you. ♥
> 
> Wrote this for the Tavern_Tales March prompt: Poetry, Plays, Paintings.

People say,  
You’re like the Sun,  
Bright and Golden.

And maybe you are.

You burn your heart,  
To bathe the world in light and warmth,  
Selflessly.

Enemies whisper,  
The King is like the Sun,  
Great and Terrible,

And maybe you are.

You decimate armies,  
Civilizations crumbling in front of your rage,  
Until only ashes remain.

Children murmur,  
Their leader is like the Sun,  
Beautiful and Eternal,

And maybe you are.

But you’re my Earth.  
The soil in which I bury my roots,  
And grow my branches towards the sky,  
Knowing you will hold me steady.  
You take my tears and turn them into flowers,  
And become the mountain on my back when a storm follows.  
You’re home.

So maybe,  
You’re like the distant star to others,  
A benevolent God showering gifts on mere mortals.  
Untouchable.

But I think you’re like the Earth.  
Essential for life.  
Essential for me.


End file.
